


Calming The Beast

by ChillyVapor



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyVapor/pseuds/ChillyVapor
Summary: Steeljaw is furious with his recent loss against the Autobots, but with your help he can relax.





	Calming The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this fic takes the headcanon that all Transformers have both a spike and valve, so if you're not into that don't bother reading further. :v
> 
> Anyway, no gender specified so anyone can enjoy. :3c

“ ** _GET OUT!!!_** ”

You jolted as Steeljaw roared at his teammates after a failed mission. You’d never seen him lose his cool like this and him slamming a large piece of metal just added to your shock. You knew he could be dangerous but it was a whole other thing to actually see it. Steeljaw slowly slumped his shoulders a bit once the others scrambled out of the room, sitting down with an aggravated sigh.

“Idiots. I’ve got nothing but idiots working with me.” The wolfcon growled, ear twitching and looking over to you as he hears you shuffle a bit from your perch on some machinery.

Steeljaw could see the caution in your eyes, optics softening a bit then fully turning to you and gently stroking your back with a claw.

“But you. You always know how to make me feel better.” He crooned, leaning in and nuzzling his snout to you with closed optics, breathing in your scent.

You relaxed some, relieved that you weren’t included in his line of rage as he took to cuddling against you. He smiled as you began to pet his head, ears lowering as he enjoyed your reciprocation in helping him get his mind off of things.

“My wonderful lover, I couldn’t possibly stay mad with you around. I do apologize for acting that way in front of you.” The con purred, lifting your shirt and licking over your stomach some.

You leaned back a bit to give him more access, shifting as he began pulling your pants off of you. Steeljaw casually pushed your legs open and soon began lapping at your nethers, his groans causing you to relax even further. His tongue slid along in just the right way, able to feel your body heat begin to rise and taking a few nips at your thighs now and then. His claws gently graze your back, being just firm enough to add more sensations to your experience as he continued to pleasure you. Steeljaw began to growl a bit as he nipped some more, knowing he had to hold back some so as not to truly hurt you.

“You calm me down yet rile me up so much. My lovely human, you bring such desire out of me.” He spoke, licking you again just up to the point where you were on the edge but refusing to continue until your body calmed, smirking at your soft whines. “I love hearing that voice of yours, knowing you’re just as desperate for me as I am for you.”

His claws started scratching a bit more, ears twitching as you yelp some when he draws a bit of blood.

“Mmm, I should make that up to you.” Steeljaw smirked, digging his claws ever so slightly in you. “Though I know you enjoy this, so why not drag it on a little longer?”

Your breath hitched some as he continued scratching, every other moment his claws nicking your flesh and causing the smallest dribble of blood to come out. You felt your body heighten in temperature as he kept teasing you with his claws and tongue, knowing you wouldn’t exactly refuse his actions. You ground your hips against his mouth to get more, shuddering as he gladly obliged by furthering his oral work and causing you to lean your head back as he started to suck gently.

“S-Steeljaw.” You spoke breathily, feeling him smirk against you as you whispered his name.

“I love hearing you say my name, it comes so smoothly from your lips.” He groaned, shuddering as his spike slowly came out and swelling some with his knot.

You moaned his name again, shaking a bit as he licked faster, dipping his tongue into you and growling as he felt you cum. He didn’t stop until he could tell you rode out the sensations completely, licking you clean and looking over your body.

“My marks look wonderful on you.” Steeljaw hummed, licking the scratches and being sure to savor the taste of your blood.

He leaned up a bit, eyes closed but opening as he felt you tug at his claw. He raised a brow slightly as you motioned to his crotch, smirking.

“You want to pleasure me now?” the con asked, grinning as you nod.

Steeljaw sat back and moved you down, plates shifting to reveal his valve already wet and throbbing. You gently stroke along the sides, earning an appreciative moan out of him when you begin licking his main node as it glowed softly. You soon pushed a hand into him, rubbing the internal nodes and stopping your licks now and then to kiss over his valve. Steeljaw sighed as he closed his optics again, spike starting to drip with lubricant as he tried to keep himself from stroking it. The wolfcon clenched his teeth a bit when he suddenly felt your mouth pleasuring his knot while your hands continued to tease his valve, shuddering and letting out more moans from how sensitive his genitals were at your actions.

“Yes, aaaah, please keep going!” Steeljaw called for you, hips shaking as he tried not to thrust so as to not change the spots you were working on. “Right there, nnngh. Harder, please!”

You happily indulged him as your hands gripped both his outside and internal nodes, rubbing and pushing them firmly as you licked a luminescent part of his spike right at the crux of the shaft and knot. Steeljaw threw his head back with a howl as he overloaded hard, back arching and trembling as you were sure to help him ride it out. Energon released onto his torso and dribbled down the shaft, throbbing hard as his valve squeezed repeatedly over your arm inside of him. You grinned as some of it reached his knot, licking it up and enjoying the taste of him. Steeljaw panted slightly, looking down at you and humming in bliss.

“I think it’s time we connected.” He purred, moving so he was over you with you on your back

You smiled, spreading your legs as he pressed his spike between them. You bit your lip as you relaxed your body so as to make the intrusion easier when he began to push in. Steeljaw groaned deeply as he entered, shuddering when his knot pressed firmly against you but knowing it was unable to go in entirely. Nonetheless he enjoyed every bit that he could get inside, spike twitching some at the hot confines of your body.

“Scrap, ah, Primus I love this.” The wolfcon huffed, holding you gently within his servo as he began to softly buck into you.

It was a tight fit but the stretch always felt amazing when he fucked you. You held on to one of his claws as it gently stroked your face while he continued moving his hips, hearing his tail swish behind him. His moans started to fill the air, hearing echoes in the empty steel mill as his sounds mixed with your own. You clenched onto him now and then, shivering as the growing heat washed over you and tingling sensations were felt all over your skin. Steeljaw looked down to you, ego boosted further as he could see how much you loved this.

“My lovely human, nngh, always a perfect fit.” The con grunted, shuddering as he was nearing another overload.

Steeljaw began to thrust a bit faster, ears twitching as he could hear the slick sounds from his energon from his previous release sliding over his shaft as he thrusted. It only spurred him on more, growling a bit and holding onto you more tightly as he trembled to hold off his climax.

“You first, I want to feel you overload on my spike.” Steeljaw said, bucking a bit harder so as to hit a pleasure spot deep inside you.

His voice and thrusts pushed you over the edge, yelling out as you came and in turn causing his own overload inside of you. Steeljaw shouted as he released, pumping into you without missing a beat for nearly 5 minutes to feel every bit of what both of your orgasms had to offer. The con let out a sigh of relief as he stayed in for a few minutes longer then finally pulled out, laying down and licking you clean before cuddling to your chest.

“You always know how to calm me down.” Steeljaw crooned, optics closing as you stroked his head, both of you falling asleep in each other’s company.


End file.
